


It's just a nosebleed

by Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)



Series: Send me a prompt and I'll give you McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Blood (just a little), Boys Being Cute, Boys being stuborn, M/M, Slow Burn-ish, friend to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: After Steve invites Danny to a dinner, it kept the Detective with a lot to think.For the prompt “The blood’s just from a nosebleed; don’t worry about it.”, on Tumblr





	It's just a nosebleed

It surprised Danny how often things just went back to normal so fast. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he never noticed any sign of Steve's feelings towards him, if they actually existed. For instance, Danny couldn't even figure out how he felt about Steve.

Steve had invited him to talk over dinner early that morning, right before they leave the Five-0 HQ to investigate a lead. At first it was a little weird but soon everything was just like always: Steve was driving his car, they were arguing about something and in the next minute agreeing about something else. First when Steve asked him about the dinner, Danny said yes because he was worried about his friend. With time he realized that Steve actually invited him to a date even though he didn’t use that word. Danny stopped to think about it only when they got back to the HQ. Steve didn’t mention the dinner to anybody else, like it was his and Danny’s little secret. It kinda was.

Immersed in thoughts, it was almost noon and Danny was alone in his office looking over some files about their case. The team didn't have to pull any guns so far and Danny was just waiting for that moment to arrive, because it always arrived. However, so far, he would continue to work among papers and try to distract him from the dinner story.  
Danny's eyes were heavy and so was his head, maybe for overthinking? He reads the same line about three times before something drops on the white paper, right on the word “changed”, it was a red drop of blood. Danny looks up trying to find the source and finds anything. He feels the blood on his mouth. He was the one bleeding. It took Danny few more seconds before he realizes that the problem was with his nose. It's happened sometimes but it’s been while since the last time. With one move he presses the middle of his nose with two fingers and keeps his head down. His steps where loud and fast on his way to the next bathroom. When Danny gets to the bathroom he sees on the mirror that his shirt had blood on it as well, how didn't he notice?

There wasn't much to do other then wait for the bleeding to stop. Danny closes his eyes and whispers a curse. Could his day get any weirder? One minute later Steve enters the bathroom wearing a determined face with a hint of worry.

"Danny? What happened?"

"Don't look at me like this. The blood's just from a nose bleed, don't worry about it"

With no more than two steps Steve was beside him without his black shirt. One of his hands holds Danny by the neck and the other starts pressing the t-shirt against Danny's nose. Danny wanted to protest, but the shirt was also over his mouth; all he could manage was to give a cold gaze.

"Don't look at me like that. And don't call me an animal. The paper would make a mess, the best we can use is cloth. Keep your head down."

Danny would have taken an angry deep breath if there wasn't blood all over his nose. Steve wasn't looking at him and instead he calmly observes the blood strains on Danny shirt. Danny stayed like that for no more than one minute before stepping back and holding himself the shirt against his own face.

"Go get dressed, your animal"

"I kindly asked you not to call me that."

"And I've kindly asked you hundreds of times to be safe and yet you keep running after gunshots."

Steve’s silence was sign of him trying not to argue with Danny. It didn't work very well.

"Why do you have to do that all the time? Don't they teach the words 'Thank you' back in Jersey?”

“What am I suppose to thank you for? For making a scene in the bathroom because of a nose bleed?”

“Well, yeah?”

“You are out of you mind? It is just a freaking nose bleed.”

Steve stares and Danny, clearly trying not to continue the agument. Again, it didn’t work. “You know what? Forget it."

"’Forget it’ what?"

"The dinner, forget it! If my worry about all this blood on your face is not enough for you to stop and think about what this all means, It doesn't matter what I tell you, you won't get it"

"What do you want, Steve? What do you want?"

"I want us to stop fighting for silly little things. I want you to stop lying to yourself and listening to me."

They were both screaming in the bathroom. The team probably could hear them, but no one came. Steve was heavily breathing in and out while Danny was just staring at him still with Steve's t-shirt against his nose. His heart was beating fast because he knew where it all could go. Depending of his answer. It was time for him to decide what to say, because that would determinate where things would go. He wanted to go in a way that scares him a little, to be honest. Not screaming anymore, Danny finally answers.

"I'm listening, babe."

"Not here, Danny." Steve steps closer and covers Danny's hand against the t-shirt on the Detective’s face. "It won't stop of you keep your head up. Shut up. Look down, I will hold it for you"

Danny let it go. He let Steve hold the cloth against his nose while he rests his forehead on the man's shoulder. Steve reaches Danny's neck with his other hand, slightly touching the the man's hair. Both men stayed close to each other in silence for a couple of minutes before Steve talks again.

"Why are we like this?" Danny leans his shoulder a little. "Things could be easier, don't you think?"

Danny stands straight and checks if the bleeding had stopped and it had. Even though the shirt wasn’t against his face anymore, he still could smell Steve’s scent. It felt like sun. He licks his bottom lip slowly and he could see Steve following the movements. Because of that Danny does it one more time, but now with his upper lip.

"What time will we meet?"

"What?"

"The dinner, Steven. You invited me to dinner. Do you really don't wanna do that anymore?"

"I do, I do want to do that.. What about 8pm? If the case goes well, I can pick you up at 8pm?"

"Alright. It's a date." Danny hesitates and so does Steve.

The taller man answers without breaking the gaze after few seconds. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep me sending me prompts and eventually I'll give you McDanno!  
> Send it to me on my tumblr, ohmy-mcdanno.  
> Mahalo my friends!


End file.
